


i'm doin' just fine

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Bad Friends, Gen, Isolation, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Moving On, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He thought it would hurt. His mistake, obviously; he should know better than to measure himself based on what’s normal for everybody else. Chalk it up to old habits.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & The Light Sides
Kudos: 17





	i'm doin' just fine

He thought it would hurt. His mistake, obviously; he should know better than to measure himself based on what’s normal for everybody else. Chalk it up to old habits.

But still, he had _thought_ , standing in the middle of the living room and eye-to-eye with Patton, the father figure shaking on his feet with tears in his eyes and his words tripping over one another under Virgil’s stare, falling apart at the silent accusation of _did you do it?_ hanging in the air, that it would hurt. That _he_ would hurt, knowing what would come next.

But when Virgil sinks back into his room, alone and friendless, waiting for his anxiety to kick in and his thoughts to take a nose-dive for the worst, he finds nothing of the sort. In fact, he finds nothing at all; no panic or fury, no crushing sadness or disgust, not even a hint of pride or giddiness.

No, all he finds is a detached indifference that nestles deep within his bones and curls up in his chest, its gaping maw breathing out a sigh of relief into his anxiety-ridden heart.

Finally. _Finally_ , he isn’t trapped anymore, forced to insert himself into their picture-perfect family and stifle his nature for their benefit. There _is_ no more holding his breath and waiting for the moment when it finally comes crashing down so he can move on with his life, because that moment has finally come to pass. He’ll still _worry_ , sure, but it doesn’t have to be about _them_ , about what they could do to him for acting out of line, because now, there are no expectations to meet. There are no consequences to be _had_.

He doesn’t have to put on an act. He doesn’t have to pretend.

Here, alone in his room, away from what makes up their world, he’s _free_.

And whatever family the others want to have, they can have without him.

Virgil slips into bed, reaching over to his nightstand and picking up his headphones. He shoves them on, presses play on his phone and dials the volume up until his ears ring, the music washing over him as he lies down, relaxing against the mattress. He closes his eyes.

For the first time in years, he thinks he’s doing just fine.

(And, for once, he knows that it’s not a lie.)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to request a story, please direct it to our [tumblr](https://namediscomfort.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
